


Golden Apples

by jrdexex



Series: House of Laurels [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrdexex/pseuds/jrdexex
Summary: Moyra Cousland wants nothing more than to meet the famous Mac Tirs. She's been looking forward to the celebration of loyalty between Arl Howe and the Cousland family, because everyone who is everyone in Ferelden will be there. Even though her parents get into a little fight with Loghain, she, her big brother Fergus, his friend Nathaniel, and Anora won't be stopped from having the best party ever. Adults will philosophize! Secrets about Arl Eamon will be spilled, and there will be a pie incident.





	Golden Apples

im ediiting im so sorry all zero people reading this lolol


End file.
